


La Vida Cambia Cuando Menos Te Lo Esperas

by lilithdango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DarkHarry, M/M, Yaoi, snarry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithdango/pseuds/lilithdango
Summary: Harry Potter estaba cansado de los Dursley, de Dumbledore, de Hogwarts, de sus amigos, de ser el-maldito-niño-que-vivió, en resumen, estaba cansado de todo, durante su última discusión con los Dursley se había ido de la casa, quién diría que su mayor enemigo sería su protector y, sobretodo, que se enamoraría de unos hermosos ojos ónix
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 14





	1. Prólogo

Era una noche tranquila en Little Whinging, en el número 4 de Privet Drive los Dursley cenaban con tranquilidad, cualquiera diría que eran la familia perfecta, al igual que nadie sospecharía que durante casi 15 años allí vivía un joven peculiar.  
Cualquiera que describiera a Harry diría que es un chico ingenuo, lleno de bondad y perdón, seguidor de la luz, alguien quien es feliz a pesar de las circunstancias y aunque ha estado en peligro de muerte varias veces se mantiene con la cabeza en alto con el fin de vencer a Lord Voldemort.  
Que gran sorpresa se llevarían esas personas si vieran al joven de aún 15 años en este momento.  
Harry se encontraba mirando al exterior a través de su ventana esperando a que Hedwig regresara de su rutina de caza nocturna mientras cada vez se iba perdiendo más y más en sus pensamientos.  
Si cualquier persona dijera que Harry no era temperamental y se sabía controlar era porque no sabía lo ocurrido aquella noche tras la muerte de Sirius, al parecer desde ese día todo fue de mal en peor.  
Dumbledore le había contado acerca de la profecía, se la había dicho completa, haciendo que Harry sintiera que la muerte de Sirius fuera en vano e incrementando su culpa, aunque de lo único que no se sentía culpable era de haber destruido el despacho del director.  
A la semana siguiente interceptó a Pig, la lechuza que Sirius le había regalado a Ron la cual llevaba una carta de su madre, algo dentro de él lo impulsó a abrir a carta y leerla donde descubrió el soborno de Dumbledore hacia los Weasley, aunque grande fue su alivio cuando supo que ni los gemelos, ni Bill ni Charlie habían sido partidarios de ese soborno.  
Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue aquella conversación que escuchó sin ser descubierto donde Snape y Mcgonagall hablaban sobre el nulo intento de Dumbledore para hacerle un juicio a Sirius.  
En ese momento una idea empezó a formarse en su cabeza sonando horriblemente tentadora, huir, dejar todo atrás, ir a Gringotts sacando todo el dinero posible y luego coger algún traslador hasta un lugar lejano, que Voldemort hiciera lo que quisiera con Inglaterra, Harry podría huir a Rusia o incluso Japón, aunque el idioma le dificultaría un poco las cosas, con esa idea en mente procedió a empezar a empaquetar todas sus pertenencias, esa noche mientras todos dormían se iría en silencio para no alertar a nadie y comenzaría su nueva vida.  
Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Harry detuviera sus pensamientos y acciones mirando fijamente la puerta como si quisiera destruirla.  
-Hey fenómeno, papá dice que bajes a fregar los platos-dijo Dudley desde el otro lado de la puerta para luego escuchar cómo se alejaba.  
Con un suspiro Harry cogió su varita guardándosela en el bolsillo trasero, pues no se fiaba de dejarla por ahí y procedió a bajar, al llegar a la cocina intentó ignorar las habladurías de sus tíos, pero aquella tarea cada vez era más y más ardua hasta que una simple frase hizo que todo su autocontrol se desmoronara.  
-Bueno, ahora que el delincuente de su padrino está muerto, no tendremos nada más de que preocuparnos, total, solo era un fenómeno delincuente, no haría ningún mal que todos se extinguieran -dijo Vernon con burla mirando de reojo a Harry el cual se había detenido en su labor de lavar los platos- ¿Por qué paras chico?  
\- ¿Es que aún no superas la muerte de tu queridito padrino primo? No Sirius, no mueras por favor buaaah-exclamó Dudley imitándolo con voz aguda y fingiendo el llanto de un bebe.  
-Os sugiero, por vuestras vidas, que dejéis el tema en paz-empezó a decir Harry con una voz tan fría que congelaría al mismísimo Voldemort-no estoy especialmente de humor para esta mierda-Harry observó complacido como a Petunia y Dudley les recorría un escalofrió.  
-O si no ¿Qué? - dijo Vernon burlón sentándose lo más erguido que podía con su rechoncho cuerpo y desafiando a Harry- ¿He de recordarte que no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio para fenómenos al que va un monstruo como tú? Aunque…si hicieras algún truco de esos raros tuyos quizás te enviarían a la cárcel donde te pudrirías como tus padres o tu querido padrino-terminó Vernon con una sonrisa burlona la cual fue desapareciendo poco a poco mientras sentía como una atmosfera pesaba empezaba a extenderse por todo el salón.  
Antes de que Harry pudiera coger su varita ya se encontraba aplastado contra una pared mientras Vernon aprisionaba su cuello con fuerza dificultándole la respiración.  
-Es mejor que te quedes tranquilito chico-dijo para luego proceder a propinarle un golpe con el puño cerrado en una de las mejillas de Harry-no querrás que te acusemos de ser un peligro para nosotros-otro puño se estrelló contra su sien haciendo que sus gafas cayeran donde Vernon las aplastó con un pie-¿o es que tengo que enseñarte disciplina de nuevo?-la mano que sostenía su cuello se alejó para segundos después impactar contra su estómago haciendo que el joven cayera de rodillas contra el frio suelo-limpia todo este desastre, monstruo-terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras se giraba y comenzaba a andar para reunirse con su familia la cual sonreían satisfechos.  
-No tan rápido…Dursley-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba tembloroso y escupía algo de sangre en el suelo, a la mierda todo, si al final terminaba yéndose, se iría a lo grande, cogió su varita levantándola con decisión hacia Vernon y pronunció con un gusto indescriptible aquella maldición imposible para él-Cruccio-murmuró observando con fascinación como aquel rayo rojo impactaba en la morsa que era su tío haciendo que este cayera de rodillas mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de formas que pensaba que no eran humanamente posibles, de fondo podía escuchar los gritos de Petunia y Dudley suplicándole que se detuviera pero hasta que no observó cómo los ojos se le ponían en blanco y su cuerpo adquiría tonalidad morada no se detuvo.  
El silencio reino en la habitación durante unos largos segundos donde Petunia y Dudley observaban a Vernon con terror, en cambio la mirada de Harry era totalmente diferente, aquella sensación de dominar en vez de ser dominado, de llegar a sentir que la vida de una persona depende de tus acciones, esa sensación era indescriptible, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver como su “querido” tío se encontraba en el suelo hecho un ovillo mientras sollozaba de forma incontrolable y se estremecía sin parar.  
\- ¿QUE CREES QUE HAS HECHO? -gritó Petunia parándose frente a su esposo como si de un escudo se tratase-ERES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO, UN PSICOPATA.  
-La vida me ha enseñado que los buenos no siempre ganan-dijo Harry con simpleza mientras apuntaba en esa ocasión a su tía la cual se puso pálida-Imperio-al observar como la mirada de su tía se nublaba y dejaba el cuerpo laxo dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor cogiendo el primer cuchillo que vio para luego extendérselo a su tía-quiero que con esto, querida tía, apuñales a tu queridísimo Dudders 15 veces, una por cada puto año que me hicisteis vivir en esta mierda de sitio-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
Con la mirada brillante observó cómo Petunia se acercaba a su primo el cual estaba congelado en su sitio observando todo con horror, al ver a su madre a menos de dos metros de él decidió intentar huir, lo que fue impedido pocos segundos después por el gordo cuerpo de su padre el cual seguía siendo un ovillo en el suelo haciendo que Dudley se cayera al suelo, Petunia aprovechando aquella oportunidad se sentó encima del chico y Harry disfrutó aquella vista como nunca se habría imaginado, la primera puñalada se la llevo en el pecho, la segunda en el ojo, la tercera en el estómago y así procedió hasta que es cuerpo de Dudley era una masa sanguinolenta sin vida.  
-Finite Incatatem-murmuró hacia su tía la cual al observar a su hijo desgarrado y el cuchillo en su mano empezó a vomitar mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, Harry se acercó despacio hacia ella con cuidado de no mancharse demasiado los zapatos y con su varita acarició la mejilla de su tía, la cual al alzar la mirada se quedó petrificada al ver aquella locura en los ojos de su sobrino-Que mala madre que has sido tía Petunia, has matado a tu propio hijo-dijo Harry con fingida lastima-¿Habrá que castigarte no?.  
Con un Diffindo Harry le corto la mejilla anteriormente acariciada a Petunia, seguido de un corte más profundo en sus hombros para luego seguir bajando por sus brazos y muñecas y por último apuntó a su garganta, donde con un último hechizo cortante rajó haciendo que su tía con la cabeza casi decapitada cayera al suelo inerte.  
Harry caminó un poco hasta posicionarse frente a su tío el cual observaba toda aquella escena horrorizado con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro, al observar como Harry se arrodillaba frente a él se encogió más sobre sí mismo haciendo que el joven soltara una siniestra risa.  
-Eres un monstruo-murmuró en un hilo de voz temblorosa.  
-Al parecer lo soy, y te diré algo sobre ello Vernon-dijo mientras su voz se convertía en un siniestro susurro-nunca he estado más orgulloso de serlo.  
Con un último hechizo cortante le rajó la garganta a tu tío, al levantarse observó orgulloso aquella escena, no pensaba convertirse en el próximo señor oscuro ni nada, pero tenía que admitir que lo había disfrutado, ya en la entrada hizo un movimiento de varita haciendo que todo en su cuarto se recogiera y apareciera frente a él, total, un poco más de magia a estas alturas daba igual, observando el reloj sonrió y con una última mirada orgullosa hacia el salón salió de aquella casa tarareando sin dejar de sonreír.  
-Cumpleaños feliz…cumpleaños feliz…te deseo Harry…cumpleaños feliz.


	2. Capitulo 1 Nueva Vida

Después de caminar cerca de media hora Harry vislumbró su destino, un pequeño parque que descubrió en su primer intento de huir de casa cuando tenía trece años, ese día había recibido una carta de Sirius diciéndole que era imposible que vivieran juntos por ahora, el joven solo recordaba que sus piernas se habían empezado a mover y se detuvieron cuando sus pulmones quemaban y ya no podía ni respirar, aquel día encontró ese pequeño y desolado parque el cual empezó a ser su refugio personal, escapándose siempre que sus tíos lo dejaban libre o por la noche cuando no aguantaba más las ganas de gritar, aquel parque había presenciado sus lágrimas por Cedric, su odio por Umbrigde, su dolor por Sirius y su desesperación por él.  
Al sentarse en uno de los columpios el cansancio y el hambre decidieron manifestarse en él a la vez que el pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo de inmediato.  
Si Dumbledore estaba enterado de su desaparición, lo cual Harry estaba seguro de ello, congelaría su cuenta de Gringotts, si era así no podría mudarse y de quedarse en Reino Unido no tendría donde vivir ni donde trabajar, pues ¿Quién contrataría a un chico de 16 años recién cumplidos?  
Grimmauld Place no era opción pues sabía que la Orden seguramente residía ahí, podría llegar a contactar a Remus, pero aún no sabía de qué bando estaba, por Merlín, hasta estaba planteándose contactar a Snape o a Malfoy.  
Escondiendo su cabeza entre las manos pequeñas lágrimas de desesperación caían por su rostro y por primera vez en su vida se permitió llorar como nunca lo había hecho, lloró por sus padres, por Sirius, por Cedric, lloró de miedo y de angustia y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía como un niño indefenso.  
Después de varios minutos las lágrimas se atenuaron hasta desaparecer dejando al joven en un estado relajado, con un movimiento decidido se levantó de aquel columpio y procedió a ponerse en marcha hacia alguna carretera para coger el autobús Noctambulo y proseguir con su plan principal, si algo fallaba ya idearía otro.  
No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando el sonido de una aparición sonó detrás de él, Harry de inmediato se tensó al pensar que era Dumbledore, pero por extraño que parezca, al percibir un cosquilleo en su cicatriz y percatarse de quien era verdaderamente el que estaba tras él su cuerpo se relajó.  
Quizás no tendría ni siquiera que huir, liberaría a Hedwig para que fuera con Hagrid y él simplemente moriría en ese instante, pues no tenía muchas esperanzas de salir con vida cuando Lord Voldemort se encontraba tras él, quien no tenía ninguna posibilidad de luchar en su estado con aquel ser con rostro de serpiente.  
-Veo que nunca desaprovechas ninguna oportunidad-dijo Harry con una mueca a la vez que se giraba para encararlo-aunque esta vez me has decepcionado bastante Voldemort.  
\- ¿Se puede saber en qué le he decepcionado Harry Potter? -inquirió su eterno enemigo alzando una ceja.  
-De lo normal sueles venir a joderme al final del curso-al ver la mirada confundida de Voldemort, Harry empezó a explicarlo como si fuera obvio-bueno ya sabes, con Quirrell me intentaste matar unas dos semanas antes de terminar el curso, tu querido basilisco también casi me mata al finalizar el año, he de decir que el tercero te lo tomaste de vacaciones, me imagino que estarías en algún lago bronceándote…aunque parece ser que no lo lograste-dijo sonriendo sarcástico, total, si lo iba a matar al menos se divertiría-en cuarto el torneo de los tres magos, justo en la última prueba la cual daba por finalizado el año escolar, decidiste reencarnarte en el cuerpo de una serpiente y bueno, el año pasado penetraste mi alma al poseer mi cuerpo a tu antojo, cosa que igualmente, volviste a hacer casi al final de año, así que si, esta vez me has decepcionado Voldemort, ni siquiera he empezado mi curso escolar y ya quieres matarme-exclamó con fingida decepción, al alzar la mirada pudo observar como una chispa de diversión recorría los ojos de Voldemort el cual no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Pero por lo que veo, no tienes intención de volver el próximo año a Hogwarts ¿no es así? -dijo al observar el baúl de Harry a unos metros de él.  
-¿Al menos te puedo pedir dos favores antes de morir?-Harry miró fijamente a Voldemort quien se quedó en absoluto silencio por lo que el joven prosiguió-el primero es que cuando mates a Dumbledore, hazle sufrir, mucho, lo más que puedas-dijo con rencor-y el segundo, aunque sé que no se me concederá, deseo una muerte rápida, a poder ser que me entierren con mis padres-terminó de decir con voz derrotada volviendo a sentarse en uno de los columpios mientras que sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña cajetilla de cigarros encendiendo uno con la punta de la varita mientras le daba una larga calada.  
-La verdad, creo que es contraproducente matarte ahora mismo Harry Potter, en cambio, por lo que veo, si no te mato yo lo harás tu-dijo señalando el cigarro- ¿No eres demasiado joven para estar fumando?  
\- ¿No eres mi enemigo para estarte preocupando por mí? -respondió el menor divertido.  
-Touché.  
\- ¿Entonces me torturaras? ¿Seré comida se serpiente? -preguntó mirando el mayor el cual se acercaba lentamente.  
-Eso era lo que tenía en mente-dijo sin más haciendo que Harry se tensase-pero he cambiado de opinión.  
\- ¿Tienes fiebre? -respondió Harry con cierta duda- ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas un loquero?  
-Muy gracioso Harry Potter-Voldemort le observaba fijamente haciendo que su cicatriz punzara-pero en vez de eso si tanto quieres la muerte de Dumbledore ¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo?  
-Oh si por supuesto, iré a Hogwarts como si nada hubiera pasado y luego iré a hablar con Dumbledore y después de disculparme por haber destrozado su despacho le lanzo un Avada ¿fácil no? -dijo Harry sarcástico.  
\- ¿Estás seguro que no eres un Slytherin? -dijo Voldemort con un deje de diversión en su voz.  
-Larga historia-Harry hizo un movimiento con su mano para dejar el tema a parte.  
-Lo que tenía pensado en cambio era proponerte un trato-al ver la mirada curiosa del ojiverde, Voldemort sabía que había avanzado- quiero que te conviertas en mi aliado.  
-Es decir… ¿Qué me ponga esa marca rara tuya, que me deje cruciar cuando quieras y que bese tus pies? No muchas gracias, aún tengo dignidad-respondió Harry haciendo una mueca mientras sentía que el dolor de su cicatriz incrementaba.  
-Dije un aliado, no un mortifago de tercer rango mocoso-la voz de Voldemort empezaba a sonar cansada, mientras este se repetía una y otra vez que no debía matar al chiquillo.  
Harry quien tenía el cigarro a escasos centímetros de sus labios lo miró fijamente como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, actualmente era su mejor opción, además que siempre podría huir más tarde si veía que no le convenía aquella unión, además tendría el placer de poder matar a Dumbledore y tendría donde quedarse a dormir y poder comer.  
-Está bien-dijo después de varios minutos-pero tengo condiciones que se deberán cumplir.  
\- ¿Por qué mejor no las discutimos con una taza de té y en un lugar más cálido? -propuso Voldemort a lo que Harry asintió aún desconfiado.  
-Nunca pensé que llegaría a tomar el té con Lord Voldemort.  
Y eso fue lo último que pudo decir antes de sentir como todo a su alrededor se desvanecía y un remolino le succionaba el cuerpo, pocos segundos después, los cuales le parecieron horas a Harry, aterrizaron ante una gran mansión, cosa que el joven no pudo admirar pues ya estaba devolviendo todo lo poco que había ingerido aquel día.  
-Preferiría que me hubieses matado la verdad-murmuró cuando por fin pudo levantar el rostro sin marearse ante la divertida mirada de Voldemort.  
\- ¿primera vez que te apareces?  
-Y espero que ultima-dijo aún algo débil.  
Y esta vez sí pudo admirar la mansión que se erguía frente a él, demasiado grande y ostentosa para su gusto, aunque tenía que admitir que estar rodeado de pavo reales albinos junto a las flores y los árboles le daba un toque de cuento de hadas, al observar que Voldemort ya le había adelantado bastante trotó hacia él hasta volver a estar a su lado, aunque sin dejar de observar todo.  
Al entrar en aquella mansión lo primero que pudo observar fue a una decena de elfos domésticos corriendo de un lado a otro mientras iban gritando y pidiendo disculpas, otros sin embargo ya se estaban castigando directamente, lo segundo que observó fue la cara de incredulidad de Voldemort, el cual parecía haber dejado atrás todas las máscaras durante unos segundos, el mayor comenzó a caminar después de susurrar algo que a Harry le sonó como “Maldito rubio oxigenado ” lo cual hizo que sonriera con algo de diversión, ambos pasaron a través de unas grandes puertas dando paso a una sala la cual tenía una gran mesa en el centro rodeada una decena de sillas por lo menos, con paso airoso Voldemort se sentó en lo que parecía ser un trono al extremo más cercano de la mesa y le señalaba el asiento a su derecha a Harry, apenas el joven se sentó aparecieron dos tazas de té, con un movimiento ligero de varita Harry apuntó a la taza sonriendo al ver que nada pasaba y dando un pequeño sorbo.  
\- ¿Enserio pensaste que te envenenaría a estas alturas?  
-Eres Lord Voldemort, el señor oscuro más temible de todos los tiempos, opresor de pueblos, padre de una serpiente gigante, por supuesto que estoy a la defensiva-respondió Harry sin más.  
-Bueno volviendo al tema inicial-dijo Voldemort mientras se masajeaba la sien- ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?  
-Primero quiero saber te tus ideales, que es lo que tienes en mente y quiero total sinceridad, como si es simplemente matar por diversión, segundo, quiero que me dejes vía libre de irme si no me convencen como si quieres que hagamos un juramento inquebrantable o me lances un obliviate, tercero, en caso de aceptar, quiero total protección para las personas que yo elija y cuarto, quiero que quede totalmente claro que no soy ningún arma para ser usado al antojo de cualquiera, por lo que quiero estar al tanto de cualquier movimiento y de lo que pasa a mi alrededor-Voldemort asintió y llamó a un elfo.  
-Dile a Lucius que venga-Harry se inmediato se tensó al recordar su segundo año, cuando el rubio entró se quedó paralizado al ver al menor ahí e hizo un ademan de sacar su varita, acción que Voldemort interrumpió de inmediato-Ni se te ocurra hechizarlo Lucius, te he llamado aquí para que seas el testigo de un juramento inquebrantable.  
Si Lucius estaba confundido o alterado no lo demostró en ningún momento, al ver que Voldemort se levantaba hizo lo mismo quedando cara a cara, agarrándose el antebrazo con fuerza mientras Lucius conjuraba ambos prometieron no revelar nada de lo que Voldemort le contara para usarlo en su contra y la protección de los seres queridos de Harry, al terminar Voldemort despachó al rubio diciéndole que reuniera a todos los del circulo interno para una posible reunión.  
-Supongo que tendré que empezar por el principio, escucha bien porque jamás volverás a oír esta historia-Harry asintió mientras se acomodaba con la curiosidad creciendo- Merope Gaunt era una bruja sangre pura descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, la cual era maltratada tanto físico como mentalmente por su padre y su hermano, lo que no sabían es que ella estaba enamorada de Tom Riddle, un muggle el cual poseía una gran riqueza, sus familiares fueron encarcelados y ella vio vía libre para así empezar a suministrarle una poderosa amortentia a Tom puesto que su amor empezaba a rallar la obsesion, pasaron años así donde se casaron, claro que Merope en ningún momento dejó de suministrarle la poción, hasta que quedó embarazada, en ese momento ella pensó que Tom Riddle no la dejaría puesto que llevaba a su heredero dentro de ella, pero apenas salió del trance huyó y nunca le volvió a ver, a finales del embarazdo, desesperada porque había perdido todo lo que le quedaba, llegó hasta un orfanato donde la asistieron puesto que se había puesto de parto en ese momento, pero no llegó a vivir mucho más después de ponerle nombre a su hijo, Tom Marvolo Riddle, en aquel orfanato las cosas no fueron mejor, los chicos temían a aquel niño lo que causaba que le golpearan y le dejaran sin comer durante días, todo fue peor cuando se enteraron que podía hablar con serpientes, pero pensó que todo cambiaría cuando al tener 11 años un profesor llamado Dumbledore le entregó su carta de Hogwarts, que equivocado estaba de eso, todo fue para peor, discriminado por ser mestizo y por ser Slytherin, y ahí decidió que todo tenía que cambiar, logré formar un grupo de seguidores en los que todos compartían mis ideales, aunque en ese momento aún no aceptaban que fuera mestizo, mis malvados planes, como los llama Dumbledore, son crear orfanatos donde los magos puedan vivir sin miedo y tener una educación digna, ayudar a todos aquellos niños los cuales sean maltratados por su familia, crear colegios mágicos para que los nacidos de muggle tengan los mismos conocimientos que un mago normal y así poder subir el nivel académico de Hogwarts y la aceptación de cualquier criatura mágica, debo de admitir que se me subió un poco a la cabeza y puede que con los años haya enloquecido un poco al pensar en dominar el mundo pero por Merlín ¿Quién no ha pensado en dominar el mundo alguna vez?-Harry soltó una risita para luego suspirar derrotado.  
-Entonces si es cierto en que nos parecemos más de lo que me gustaría creer, la vida es una mierda-soltó una risa amarga volviendo a sacar otro cigarro ante la atenta mirada de Voldemort-Pero eso no explica tu aspecto de cara serpiente.  
-Es gracias a una magia muy antigua llamada Horrocrux donde fragmentas tu alma insertándola en un objeto inanimado, en mi caso se me fue de las manos y terminé así, pero si todo va bien, pronto volveré a tener mi apariencia original-ante el asentimiento poco conforme de Harry prosiguió-tiempos oscuros se acercan y todo a causa del “bien mayor” como lo llama Dumbledore, quiero proteger al mundo mágico cortando toda comunicación con los muggles, ya que si se desata una guerra tendríamos las de perder a causa de sus armas, únete a mí, se mi aliado y cambiemos el mundo juntos Harry Potter.  
-Puedes llamarme Harry o Potter, como prefieras, pero enserio, que a cada rato estés usando mi nombre completo cansa, vas a terminar gastándomelo-dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Suele ser efectivo para darle dramatismo al asunto-respondió el mayor correspondiendo su sonrisa.  
-Caso cerrado entonces, acepto.  
La sonrisa de Voldemort se ensanchó un poco más dándole un aspecto bastante perturbador, el mayor volvió a llamar al elfo diciéndole que hiciera pasar a todos los mortifagos.  
La puerta se abrió dando paso a Avery, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix, la cual al verlo sentada al lado de Voldemort se quedó de piedra para luego recobrar su compostura al ver la mirada de su señor, Lucius, Narcissa y Draco Malfoy, el cual le miró sorprendido seguido de un asentmiento y una pequeña sonrisa la cual Harry correspondió, Frenrir Greyback, Augustus Rookwook, Igor Karkarov, Barty Crounch Jr, Jugson y Severus Snape.  
El pocionista al ver a aquel chiquillo que los traía de cabeza desde hacía varias horas, sentado tan tranquilamente al lado de Lord Voldemort no pudo evitar que la ira y la preocupación que sentía explotaran frente a todos.  
-POTTER-bramó Severus acercándose a zancadas hasta quedarse posicionado frente al joven el cual le miraba fijamente- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ? ¿SABES EL CALVARIO QUE NOS HA HECHO PASAR? ¿DE LO PREOCUPADO QUE ME TENÍA? -siguió gritando mientras esa última frase se repetía una y otra vez haciendo que empezara a sonreír hasta que esa sonrisa se volvió en risa en carcajadas, él sufriendo porque nunca tendría la atención de su amado profesor y ahora este soltaba aquello con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-JODER Y ENCIMA AHORA SE HA VUELTO MAJARA.  
-Severus…siéntate-dijo Voldemort intentando aguantarse la risa que asomaba por su garganta al ver aquella escena, el susodicho al percatarse de su situación enrojeció y volvió a su asiento con toda la dignidad que le quedaba- ya arreglaremos la cuartada con tus tíos, lo más sensato es decir que alguien tomó poción multijugos haciéndose pasar por ti, auqnue la opción del Imperius también es tentadora-Voldemort se apoyó en una de sus manos mientras cavilaba sus opciones-bueno, supongo que tenemos un par de días más para poder organizarlo todo mejor, ahora toca el tema por lo que os he hecho venir a todos aquí, Harry Potter, aquí presente ya no será una amenaza nunca más-el silencio reuinó en la habitación durante unos largos segundos en los que todos le miraban sin comprender-de ahora en adelante Harry Potter será mi mano izquierda mientras tantu tu Lucius seguiras siendo mi mano derecha.  
-ME HAS QUITADO EL PUESTO PUTA-gritó Bellatrix quien segundos después le lanzó una maldición a Harry quien la esquivó por los pelos.  
-Cruccio-exclamó dejando a todos los presentes, incluido Voldemort, sorprendidos al ver como el rayo rojo impactaba con fuerza sobre el pecho de la bruja la cual cayó de rodillas gritando y revolviéndose en el suelo, al sentir la mano de Voldemort sobre su brazo canceló el hechizo respirando agitado- escúchame bien lo que te dijo perra loca y estúpida intento de bruja-dijo con voz fría haciendo temblar a más de uno- si vuelves a simplemente pensar en hechizarme los Longbottom parecerían gente cuerda a tu lado.  
-Creo que se darán cuenta que nuestro querido Potter cambió un poco-exclamó Voldemort sonriendo complacido.  
La reunión prosiguió con normalidad pensando en el plan para encubrir a Harry el cual concluyó con que Harry había sido hechizado por sorpresa haciendo que pudieran robarle unos cuantos cabellos para utilizarlos en la poción multijugos para así matar a sus tíos y raptarlo con Voldemort, complacido, la reunión finalizó al decir que Harry se quedaría el resto de las vacaciones con los Malfoy.  
Draco fue el encargado de llevarlo a su habitación, el camino hasta esta fue en un tenso silencio ya que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comenzar la conversación que tenían pendiente.  
Al llegar Draco le abrió la puerta haciendo que Harry pasara, el rubio se quedó en el marco indeciso de que hacer hasta que el pelinegro le hizo una seña para que se acercara y se sentara.  
-Así que ahora somos aliados-murmuró Draco aún tenso.  
-Así parece-respondió Harry de la misma forma.  
-Yo…-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse y comenzar a reír haciendo que la tensión en el ambiente disminuyera hasta ser casi inexistente.  
-Empieza tu-le ofreció Malfoy.  
-Siento haber rechazado tu mano aquel día, no sabía nada del mundo mágico y no pude evitar saltar a la defensiva, quería estar a tu altura y solo pensé que sería una pequeña riña de críos, nunca pensé que llegaría a mayores-explicó Harry sonriendo avergonzado.  
-Yo siento haber hecho de tu vida un infierno, he de admitir que estaba celoso que prefirieras a los Weasley sobre mí, el gran y maravilloso Draco Malfoy, pero admito que no hice las cosas como debería-respondió suspirando igual de avergonzado.  
-Harry Potter-dijo extendiendo la mano al rubio el cual le sonrió de forma sincera.  
-Draco Malfoy-le estrechó la mano sin dudar sintiendo que acababa de hacer uno de los mejores amigos que podría tener.  
Estaban discutiendo cual equipo de Quidditch era el mejor cuando unos toques en la puerta hicieron que ambos guardaran silencio observando a la persona que los había interrumpido.  
-Potter ¿podemos hablar? -dijo Severus recargado en el marco de la puerta mirando fijamente a su ahijado- a solas.  
-Está bien, ya entendí-dijo Draco levantándose con un suspiro- nos vemos mañana Harry.  
-Hasta mañana Draco.  
-No seas malo con él, es un buen chico-susurró al pasar al lado de Snape recibiendo un leve asentimiento.  
\- ¿Puedo sentarme? -preguntó su profesor a lo que Harry asintió, cerrando la puerta Severus agarró una silla sentándose frente a su alumno- ¿Por qué?  
Harry suspiró sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería, al unir sus ojos contra los de Severus, Harry desvió la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo tiñéndola las mejillas.  
-Estaba cansado, me daba igual escaparme a morir, simplemente ya no aguantaba más, estuve hasta los once años viviendo en una alacena, comía una vez cada dos días si había suerte y era el saco de boxeo de mi primo y mi tío, luego me cambiaron a la segunda habitación lo cual era un trastero, solo que esta vez tenía barrotes en las ventanas y la puerta llena de cerraduras, sinceramente pensé que todo mejoraría al conocer a Sirius-sonrió con tristeza mientras que una solitaria lágrima bajaba por su rostro-este año iba a mudarme con él…pero llega esa maldita y lo mata, ya no aguantaba…ya no aguanto más profesor, solo quiero ser un niño normal y corriente-sin poder aguantarse empezó a llorar sintiéndose débil frente a su profesor-solo quiero salir con mis amigos al cine a ver una película, tener citas, ir a fiestas, no preocuparme por un loco el cual me persigue para matarme, aunque ahora al parecer me ha adoptado y de un viejo el cual me utiliza a su gusto, solo quería vivir una vida sin maltratos.  
-Los…los Dursley…ellos… ¿Dumbledore lo sabe? Joder claro que lo sabía ese viejo desgraciado-su profesor empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación para luego detenerse de nuevo frente a Harry - ¿No pensaste en pedir ayuda a alguien más?  
-Lo saben todos los Weasley, Hermione y la orden, pero los únicos que intentaron ayudarme fueron Sirius, Remus y Hermione.  
\- ¿Sabe que ahora todo será más complicado verdad? -dijo Severus con voz comprensiva.  
-Lo sé señor, pero será para mejor.  
Con un asentimiento ambos se despidieron y Severus fue con urgencia a hablar con su líder, tenías muchas cosas que discutir.


	3. Capitulo 2 Confesiones

Tres golpes en su puerta advirtieron a Voldemort quien se separó de los archivos que había estado analizando, con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta dejando ver a Severus Snape el cual se veía más pálido de lo normal, con un pase de mano el pocionista entró y se desplomó en una silla frente a él para luego despeinarse mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.  
\- ¿Tan malo es? -preguntó Voldemort sabiendo a lo que venía.  
-Es…simplemente horrible-dijo Severus mientras se servía un vaso de whisky de fuego- Dumbledore nos había asegurado que vivía en una familia amorosa y que había sido bien educado, pero vivió once años en una alacena encerrado, joder ni a James Potter le hubiera deseado eso-suspiró derrotado-mañana pensaba hacerle algunos exámenes médicos, debe estar hecho una mierda por dentro.  
-Once años… ¿en una alacena? -la sangre de Voldemort hirvió al escucharlo- y luego se quejan de que quiera matar muggles.  
\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo mi señor? -al ver el asentimiento del mayor procedió- ¿Por qué decidió traerlo y ayudarle en vez de matarlo?  
-Al principio pensé en matarlo, por Merlín, se estaba entregando en bandeja de plata, pero matar a Potter sin tener una pelea digna no sería divertido-soltó una pequeña risa a la par que Severus- y lo vi tan…tan parecido a mí que decidí darle esta oportunidad para que pudiese ser quien realmente quisiera y tiene completa libertad de irse siempre que quiera bajo un juramento inquebrantable y como le dije en ese momento, no lo quiero de seguidor, lo quiero como aliado-al ver la expresión sorprendida de Severus prosiguió a explicarse-Harry Potter tiene el potencial de cambiar el mundo, ya sea para bien o mal, puede destruirnos a todos nosotros como también puede hacer que nos alcemos ante un nuevo mundo donde la justicia sea implementada, lo tomaré bajo mi cargo, enseñándole, mostrándole e instruyéndole y cuando lo crea conveniente le daré las alas para volar y crear su propias alianzas, su propio bando, solo espero que en ese momento elija seguir a mi lado porque estoy seguro que de él quererlo, Dumbledore y yo sucumbiríamos en cuestión de minutos.  
-Tom…-al ver que Severus lo llamaba por su nombre lo observó con curiosidad pues pocas veces le llamaba así-estas…ya sabes…sientes algo por…  
-Por las bragas de Morgana claro que no-se apresuró a decir el Lord horrorizado- simplemente quiero que Harry resurja como si fuera un fénix y sea el príncipe del nuevo mundo, ya que yo seré el rey-dijo con seguridad haciendo reír a Severus quien poco a poco se fue poniendo más serio.  
-Es imposible no sentir lástima por Potter, después de todo lo que le pasó…  
-Y ahí es donde te equivocas Severus, no tienes que sentir lástima, tienes que admirarlo por seguir adelante aún después de todo lo que le pasó, nadie de aquí me tiene las tima a mi o a ti, y eso que todos saben nuestra historia, aquí nos admiran, se orgullecen de nosotros y eso es lo que tú debes hacer con Potter-al ver el sentimiento de Severus decidió darle un vuelco a la conversación si no quería que todo el whisky que tenía guardado se terminara esa noche- ¿Cómo va la poción de la que hablamos Severus?  
-En dos días estará lista, no sé si todo saldrá bien puesto que es la primera vez que invento una poción de este calibre.  
-Confío en ti, no por nada eres el mejor pocionista que he conocido.  
Ambos compartieron una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad y pasaron el resto de la noche hablando sobre los exámenes que le harían a Harry y los futuros planes que Voldemort tenía.  
Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando Harry despertó, nunca había llegado a dormir en una cama tan cómoda como aquella, ni siquiera las de Hogwarts se podían comparar, después de ir al baño y cambiarse de ropa unos suaves golpes hicieron que se dispusiera a abrir la puerta dejando ver a Severus y a Voldemort los cuales se veían cansados y ojerosos.  
\- ¿Se les ofrece algo? -preguntó Harry sin apartarse de la entrada mirándoles con desconfianza.  
-Creo que he dejado claro que si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho mocoso-respondió Voldemort con un tono divertido en su voz al ver al chico tan crispado.  
-Hemos venido a hacerte un examen médico y ver que tal estas-dijo Severus al ver que el muchacho no se movía.  
\- ¿Un examen médico? -la curiosidad de Harry hizo que se apartara dejando pasar a los mayores- ¿Por qué?  
-Supongo que nunca has recibido un tratamiento adecuado aun estando en Hogwarts y te necesito en las mejores condiciones posibles para así cumplir con nuestros planes-Harry sonrió al escuchar como Voldemort lo incluida directamente en sus planes.  
\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
-Recuéstese en la cama Potter, sentirá un leve cosquilleo, pero no dolerá-ante las indicaciones de Snape, Harry hizo lo que le mandaron acostándose y cerrando los ojos para evitar observar cómo le veían los adultos.  
Después de que Severus recitó el hechizo y el cosquilleo se hubo apagado pasaron cerca de cinco minutos en un silencio sepulcral hasta que Harry se dignó a abrir los ojos observando a los mayores, Severus se encontraba pálido mirando un largo pergamino mientras que Voldemort tenía la mirada más seria que jamás pensó ver en alguien.  
-Potter… ¿a qué se refiere esto con una herida producida por un basilisco? -preguntó con cautela Severus.  
-Ah que recuerdos-dijo Harry con una pequeña risa dejando a los mayores de piedra- eso fue en segundo grado, cuando Tom Riddle salió del diario e intentó matar a Ginevra, pero digamos que no nos pudimos comunicar del todo bien en aquel momento y decidió soltar al basilisco, lo maté con la espada de Gryffindor pero a pesar de todo me clavé uno de sus colmillos y aquí está la marca-dijo Harry mostrando una cicatriz en forma de circulo apenas visible-no sufrí gracias a Fawkes ya que me curo con una de sus lágrimas, es una verdadera lástima, pues tener un basilisco hubiese sido genial-Harry empezó a divagar de lo genial que eran los basiliscos ante la atenta mirada de ambos, cuando Voldemort no pudo más lo interrumpió levantando una mano.  
-Es decir…mataste con doce años a un basilisco el cual me costó dominar hasta mi sexto curso-dijo Voldemort ante el asentimiento de Harry.  
\- ¿Me permite ver su mano Potter? -sabiendo a lo que se refería Harry le tendió la mano que tenía una cicatriz que decía “no debo decir mentiras”- ¿Quién…?  
-Umbrigde, que no soportaba que dijese que Voldemort había regresado, aunque su castigo fue aún peor-soltó una pequeña risa, ante la mirada interrogante de ambos dijo como si nada- la llevamos al bosque prohibido donde se encontraba Grawp, el hermano de Hagrid, pero todo terminó con los centauros llevándosela, no he sabido nada más de ella.  
-Y luego dudan de por qué he decidido que sea mi aliado-respondió Voldemort con una pequeña sonrisa- no te preocupes por Umbrigde, tendrá su merecido-ante eso Harry no pudo más que asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- A parte de eso también tiene un gran historial de cada hueso de su cuerpo roto, desnutrición y creo que ni siquiera ve bien con esas gafas que llevas-dijo Severus suspirando-será largo de tratar, pero se irá recuperando, aunque creo que lo primordial es hacer que gane algo de peso.  
-Voldemort ¿puedes dejarnos un momento a solas? -preguntó Harry a lo que el Lord asintió imaginándose el por qué, con un movimiento de mano se despidió de Severus y cerró la puerta con algunos hechizos silenciadores- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Harry sin más mirando fijamente a su profesor.  
\- ¿A qué se refiere Potter? -respondió sin comprender.  
Después de soltar una amarga carcajada Harry miró de nuevo a su profesor sin saber si se estaba haciendo el idiota o si de verdad no veía lo irreal de la situación, quería confiar en él y dejar sus sentimientos al aire, pero era demasiado pronto y ni siquiera sabía si esto era real.  
-Pues aparte de que durante cinco años de mi vida usted ha hecho mi vida un infierno, ahora de la nada empieza a preocuparse por mí y ayudarme cuando no he recibido más que bajadas de puntos y castigos de su parte.  
-Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano-suspiró Severus sentándose cerca de Harry- ¿Sabes? Tu madre era mi mejor amiga-ante esas palabras Harry se quedó paralizado- pero después de conocer los secretos oscuros de Dumbledore me uní a los mortifagos, mi verdadera familia, intenté convencer a Lily de que se uniera conmigo, que con Dumbledore no estaría a salvo pero estaba tan cegada que después de tener la por discusión que he tenido en toda mi vida nos dejamos de hablar, ella empezó a salir con James Potter quien junto a Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew me hacían la vida imposible, el único que se podía llegar a salvar era Remus Lupin quien no intervenía pero tampoco ayudaba, los merodeadores hicieron de mi vida escolar un infierno, y cuando te vi, con los ojos de tu madre pero tan parecido a tu padre pensé…pensé que serías como ellos, fue un error juzgarte sin conocerte.  
Varios minutos pasaron en silencio mientras todos los engranajes se unían en la cabeza de Harry haciendo que la rabia junto a la comprensión pelearan entre ellas dentro de su ser, ahora todo tenía sentido, tanto que le daban ganas de reír.  
-Es decir…pensabas que era un crio que se parecía a su padre, al cual por cierto nunca conoció, y que iba a seguir jodiéndote y por eso hiciste de mi vida un infierno en el colegio-ante el asentimiento de Severus se levantó de la cama empezando a caminar por toda la habitación- y yo que pensaba que era algo que había hecho yo, que había algo malo conmigo y por eso no podía llegar a agradarte, me estudié todos los libros de poción, hasta los de séptimo después de mi primer día de clase y aun así cuando hacia las pociones perfectas usted me decía que me había copiado, hice todo lo posible…me esforcé como nunca y tu...-las manos de Harry empezaron a temblar y este se dirigió hacia la mesita al lado de su cama en busca de sus cigarros, sacando uno lo encendió antes que la rabia explotara y lo consumiera.  
-Harry no deberías fumar, aún eres demasiado joven-dijo Severus con cautela antes de quedarse petrificado al ver la fría mirada que le dirigía Potter.  
-Oh si por supuesto, soy demasiado joven para fumar, pero no para luchar contra Voldemort a los once, contra un basilisco a los doce, contra dementores a los trece además de aprender a hacer un patronus perfecto, para luego por supuesto participar en el torneo de los tres magos ah sí y como olvidarlo, enfrentarme a una bandada de mortifagos porque supuestamente el profesor que me debería haber ayudado en Oclumancia simplemente hizo de esas clases un infierno por una estúpida riña con mis padres los cuales están muertos- la magia de Harry empezaba a revolotear por toda la habitación.  
-Lo lamento Harry…pero es que pensé…  
-NI PENSE NI MIERDAS SEVERUS, ERA SOLO UN CRIO DE ONCE AÑOS-explotó Harry empezando a gritar- SIMPLEMENTE QUERÍA LLEVAR UNA VIDA TRANQUILA, PORDER SER…-las lágrimas se aglomeraron en los ojos de Harry quien cayó de nuevo en la cama mientras sentía que su voz se desvanecía- ser solo un chico normal rodeado de personas que eran como él, pero al parecer eso nunca será posible para mí-termino soltando una pequeña risa sin gracia antes de tensarse al sentir como su amado profesor de pociones le rodeaba con un brazo.  
\- ¿Señor que hace?  
-Consolándote Harry y mientras estemos aquí puedes llamarme Severus, total, lo acabas de gritar y creo que todos lo escucharon-respondió mientras acariciaba la espalda de aquel joven.  
-Voldemort puso encantamientos silenciadores-respondió sin más el joven sintiendo como se calmaba entre los brazos de Severus-perdón por haber explotado así-dijo avergonzado.  
-No te disculpes Harry, es normal, yo me hubiese cruciado si hubiese sido tu-respondió con suavidad antes de soltar una pequeña risa al escuchar un rugido proveniente del estómago de Harry-creo que es hora de almorzar.  
Sonrojado y avergonzado Harry se separó de Severus para luego ambos dirigirse a la puerta y bajar a almorzar donde ya se encontraban todos allí reunidos en la gran mesa, Harry se sentó en el asiento vació a la izquierda de Voldemort el cual estaba también al lado de Draco, lo cual se preguntó si había sido por pura casualidad, aunque algo dentro de él sabía que había sido para que se sintiese más cómodo.  
Después de un almuerzo tranquilo Draco se llevó a Harry prácticamente a rastras hasta su habitación ante la divertida mirada de todos.  
\- ¿Enserio tenías que arrastrarme Draco? -dijo Harry con un puchero mientras se acariciaba la muñeca.  
-No me seas quejica Harry, anda ponte algo de ropa que saldremos de compras-respondió el rubio ante la atenta mirada de Harry-Si de ahora en adelante serás la mano izquierda de Voldemort y mi amigo tendrás que aprender a vestirte como es debido y no con esa ropa-Draco hizo un gesto de asco frunciendo la nariz lo cual le pareció adorable a Harry quien soltó una pequeña risita-coge algo de ropa mía y luego cambiaremos un poco esa cara tuya para que no te reconozcan.  
Después de cambiarse poniéndose unos vaqueros, sorprendido que Draco tuviera ropa tan muggle, y una camiseta verde simple acompañado con una túnica ligera pues era agosto y el calor sería abrasador, después de que Draco le diera el visto bueno hizo que su cabello se transformara siendo liso hasta los hombros y rubio platinado, hizo que se quitara las ganas y aplicó un hechizo el cual servía para que pudiera ver sin gafas durante unas horas y al final cambió el color de sus ojos por un color más grisáceo, al llevarlo al espejo Harry no pudo más que reírse.  
-Joder soy un Malfoy-dijo sin dejar de observarse, la cicatriz quedaba oculta tras su pelo rubio y ahora su piel parecía menos pálida.  
-Y yo soy un genio, serás mi primo Scorpius.  
\- ¿Cómo es posible que puedas hacer magia si eres menor de edad? ¿Por qué Scorpius? -dijo Harry yendo hacia la puerta junto con Draco intentando imitar su andar.  
-Ser un Malfoy tiene ventajas y Scorpius es el nombre que le quiero poner a mi hijo.  
Ambos llegaron al salón donde se encontraban todos reunidos, Lucius y Narcissa observaban a Harry con aceptación, Severus se había quedado boqueando, el resto de mortifagos se habían quedado con la boca abierta y Voldemort…bueno él simplemente miraba a todos divertidos.  
-Lucius, cuando me ibas a decir que habíamos tenido otro hijo-dijo Narcissa riendo yendo hacia Harry y examinándolo.  
-He de admitir que si hubiese sido un Malfoy serían los hermanos más codiciados-dijo Voldemort riendo.  
-Has hecho un gran trabajo Draco- Lucius acarició la cabeza de su hizo y miró a Harry- ¿Quién será?  
-Scorpius, mi primo el cual decidió pasar el mes de agosto de vacaciones en Londres ya que hacía mucho que no visitaba a su familia-dijo Draco sonriendo-bueno nos vemos en un par de horas, es hora de comprarle algo de ropa a mi querido primo.  
Draco cogió el brazo de Harry el cual soltaba pequeñas risas y juntos fueron a una chimenea apareciendo en el callejón diagón donde todos los miraban fijamente y algunas chicas hacían el amago de acercarse hasta percatarse de sus brazos unidos malinterpretando la situación.  
Llegaron a una tienda de ropa para todas las ocasiones y Draco empezó a ponerle camisas y pantalones de todos los colores y formas a Harry en los brazos, hubo un conjunto que se probó Harry que se quedaba especialmente bien a lo que Draco no se resistió a decir.  
-A Severus le encantará.  
\- ¿Tú crees? -respondió Harry con rapidez mientras sonreía para segundos después quedarse petrificado y mirar fijamente a su “primo”-em…yo…esto…  
-Por favor Scorps se te nota a leguas que estás loco por él-dijo sin más Draco riendo  
Con un Harry muy sonrojado terminaron las compras y volvieron a la mansión la cual estaba vacía en su mayoría, con un gesto silencioso Harry fue junto a Draco a su habitación para luego cerrar la puerta y decirle a Draco que pusiera encantamientos silenciosos.  
-Necesito tu ayuda-dijo sin más mientras Draco lo volvía a su forma normal y le pasaba las gafas.  
-Lo sabía y ya había pensado en algo, será la operación Volver Loco A Severus-dijo con seguridad el rubio sentándose al lado de Harry.  
\- ¿Se puede saber en qué consiste esa operación? -preguntó el moreno mientras sonreía.  
-Primero tienes que dejarle clara tu orientación a Severus, vamos que eres más gay que un pavo real-ante el pequeño golpe de parte de Harry ambos rieron- luego de eso tienes que darles celos y quien más que un servidor para ayudarte y la última fase consistirá en hacer que esté tan loco por ti que te ate a la cama y no te suelte de ahí en una semana.  
\- ¿Y qué pides tú a cambio? -dijo Harry riendo al ver la cara de falsa decepción de Draco.  
-Esto lo hacía por mi caritativo y bondadoso corazón, pero ya que te ofreces, no me vendría mal que me ayudaras a acercarme a Fred y George-terminó de hablar en un pequeño hilo de voz mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder.  
-Vaya vaya, quien diría que a Malfoy le irían los gemelos-esta vez fue ocasión de Draco de golpear a Harry quien empezó a reírse.  
Ambos estaban en una pequeña guerra de cosquillas cuando un elfo apareció en la habitación sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.  
-El señor solicita al señor Potter en su despacho.  
Sin más el elfo desapareció, Harry se despidió de Draco y fue medio trotando hasta el despacho de Voldemort donde después de llamar la puerta se abrió, dentro de encontraban tanto el Lord como Severus quienes lo miraban con curiosidad y en ese momento Harry se pudo dar cuenta del aspecto que llevaba, el cabello estaba totalmente revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba agitado.  
\- ¿Estas bien Harry? -preguntó Voldemort el cual se divertía como nunca al ver los ojos negros hechos una furia.  
-Si si...es solo que Draco y yo empezamos a hablar, pero luego le di un golpe y el me lo devolvió entonces yo le empecé a hacer cosquillas y bueno…-quien dijera que Harry no era el mocoso más adorable del mundo mentiría, pues ahí de pie mientras jugaba con sus manos y se sonrojaba al pensar en lo que parecía no hacia na más que gritar adorabilidad-pero no es lo que pensáis.  
-Ven y siéntate, toma algo de té-le ofreció Voldemort lo que Harry aceptó gustoso- Severus y yo hemos decidido en darte clases etiqueta, duelo, además de Oclumancia y empezar con tu tratamiento médico de inmediato, todas las mañanas tendrás diferentes viales al lado de tu cama los cuales tomarás antes de bajar y en la noche antes de dormir, mañana empezarán las clases y habrá una pequeña sorpresa, las clases de etiqueta serán con Narcissa, las de duelo con los hermanos Lestrange la cual compartirás con Draco y algunos jóvenes más si todo va bien y Oclumancia la harás con Severus y la compartirás con Draco también-Harry asintió absorbiendo toda la información posible ante la mirada profunda de su profesor de pociones.  
-Recomiendo que te leas este libro si mañana quieres llegar al mismo nivel que Draco y no quedarte atrás-dijo Severus tendiéndole un libro sobre el arte de leer la mente.  
-Gracias Severus-respondió Harry con una suave sonrisa ante la atenta mirada de Voldemort que observaba complacido a ese par.  
Si todo iba bien, sus planes funcionarían ante de lo previsto y tendría un aliado igual de fuerte que él.  
Todo hubiese sido diferente si tan solo él siguiera con vida y ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de volver a centrarse en la conversación de los otros dos.


End file.
